Whiplash
Ivan Vanko, also known as Whiplash, is the main antagonist of Iron Man 2. He is a disgruntled Russian ruthless physicist and a terrorist whose obsessed with avenging Tony Stark's family by defeating and killing the latter. ''Iron Man 2'' He was the son of Anton Vanko, who was a former Russian physicist who collaborated with the father of Tony Stark, Howard Stark. Indeed, Anton designed with Howard the ARC reactor who occupying the chest of Tony Stark. But Anton was fired by Howard because he wanted to use the ARC reactor as a weapon of power, so that Howard wanted to use the reactor to defend his country. When Anton returned to Russia (URSS), Soviet wanted to punish him for not successful collaboration with the United States, and therefore sent into exile in northern Siberia where he had to raise alone his son Ivan. When Anton died, Ivan vowed revenge on the Stark family and dropping as low as his. So Ivan made it, thanks to the notes that his father left him, an ARC reactor connected to two electrified whips. At some point, Ivan was arrested at some point for selling nuclear secrets to Pakistan. Disguised up as a race track worker, he attacked Stark at the Monaco Historic Grand Prix, but is defeated by the superhero armor. Following his defeat, he was arrested and sent to jail, but is immediately freed by Justin Hammer, (an industrial competitor of Stark Industries), who wants Ivan to work for him in order to manufacture armor comparable to Stark's and to equip to the US military, which Stark refused to ally. Hammer offered a parrot to Ivan to convince him to work for him. But instead of making armor requested by Hammer, he made many humanoid drones, which annoyed Hammer who threatened to eliminate him. Finally, while keeping Ivan under surveillance at the Hammer facility, Hammer presented at the "Stark Expo", drones and a Mark III armor piloted by Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, the latter with previously stolen from Stark on his birthday. But Ivan kills his guards, breaks out of his room, and took the remote control of the drones and Mk III and programming them to kill Stark, who arrived shortly before. Stark and Rhodes are fighting and end their race in a river in a park under a giant dome, where Rhodes regains control of the equipment after the agent Natasha Romanoff (who penetrated the premises of Hammer Industries to disable remote controls). Unfortunately, Vanko drones arrive under the dome and surround Stark and Rhodes, which fortunately, easily manage to defeat the drones. But suddenly came Ivan, on a new armor he designed, and defies Stark. Rhodes tries to detonate with a homing missile that gave him Hammer, but the missile does not affect the armored armor. Vanko gains the upper hand over them and catch them with two electric whips. But Stark suddenly has an idea, recalling the explosion caused by repulsor Rhodes and hers on the anniversary of Stark, he orders Rhodes fire his repulsor along with him, and through this they manage to defeat Vanko, this one is heavily injured but said to Stark, "you lost." So Stark and Rhodes discovered that drones scattered around them are programmed to self-destruct. They still manage to escape in time and Vanko died in the explosion. Category:Supervillains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Fighter Category:Live Action Villains Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Mercenaries Category:Tragic Villain Category:Elementals Category:Criminals Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Assassin Category:Envious Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Trickster Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Traitor Category:Opportunists Category:Obsessed Category:Honorable Villains Category:Provoker Category:True Antagonists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Crackers Category:Control Freaks Category:Lego Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Thugs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Psychopath Category:Old Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Addicts Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Warlords Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Sadists Category:Rogue Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Russian villains Category:Redeemed Villains